A niche
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Dawn finally finds her niche in the fight against Evil


**_Disclaimer_****_:__ It's not mine._**

A niche

Eva

Dawn Summers waited nervously for the entry to the Watchers Council. Today, after years of work and training she would be judged. 

"Miss Summers." An aidant called. 

Dawn adjusted her long black skirt, pulled at the sleeve at her crème silk blouse and felt if her hair was still in her bun. At age twenty-five, Dawn was a good-looking elegant woman. 

She entered trough the double doors, to meet her future. 

***

"Miss Summers, please take a seat." 

Dawn sat down on the hard wooden chair in the middle of the chamber. Facing her were five men and two women. She nodded towards the assembly. "Greetings.' 

"Miss Summers, it has come to our attention that your trainers feel that you are ready for a promotion to full Watcher. What do you think?"

"I am ready." 

"And why do you think so?" 

"Since I was fourteen I have seen most of our opponents up close. Among those Glorificus. One and half year later I actively joined the fight. And I have been learning and training since then." 

"Why do you want to become a Watcher?" 

"I also had the chance to see up close how inportant a Watcher is to a Slayer. She needs support. I could have stayed and helped my sister, but I feel that there are other who also need the help." 

"We see. Could you describe your education to us?" 

"Of course. When I entered High School Buffy started to train me in fighting techniques. Before that time I had already encountered several demons and I had picked up a number of basics. When we learned about the First I also got more involved with the research. I helped to face down the First. Mr Giles spoke to us about rebuilding the Watchers Council and that is what got me interested. I finished my High School in Los Angelos. Wesley Windham-Pryce and Mr Giles helped to select the courses I need. I also worked in Angel Investegations. Several members taught me everything they could. Buffy, Faith Collins and Angel trained me in Fighting. Willow Rosenberg taught me magic, spells and how to find information on the Internet. Wesley Windham-Pryce and Mr Giles taught me Latin and all the books. Angel Investigation got possesion of Wolfram and Hart that year and I learned also what I got from there. After I High School I joined the Trainee Watcher Program. Do I need to enlighten that also?" 

"No, that won't be nessecary. Now, which languages do you know?"

"I am fluent in Latin and Greek. Both speaking and reading. I have basic reading skills in Arabic, Aramaic, hieroglyfs, Hebrew, runes and Sanskrit." 

"You said you trained in magic. Which grade are you currently?" 

"Accoording to my last test I am currently a Master Witch. But accoording to my teacher I am quickly approching the Mystic grade."

"And your teacher is which grade?" 

"Sorceress." 

"How did your training go?" 

"I completed the  minor spellcaster and major spellcaster levels in one year. Apprentice took a year. The divener grade was a difficult one. To be honest, diviniation is my weakest area. It took me two years. Witch took me about a year and half, master witch the same. Accoording to my teacher I will reach the mystic grade in few months. She also says that the enchantress and sorceress grade will be possible to get, but that Mystic will probably my strongest grade without interferring with my Watcher work." Dawn doubted if she would have come forward with her weaker points volentarily, but she also had known that the Council would have asked that anyway." 

"What are your own resources?" 

"I have my own collection of basic weapons. I posses most basic tomes and I have contacts tot require most of the others. Magic supplies I have a large suply of." 

"Thank you, Miss Summers. We will speak to you later." 

***

Dawn didn't have the calm to sit down. So she choose the pace the hallway, while the Council talked about her. It didn't take long before she was called inside. 

"Miss Summers, we have discussed your request to be promoted to full Watcher. Based upon your test results and your replies we have decided that your request to be granted…"

Dawn released the breath she didn't even realised that she had been holding. 

"A potential has been awakened a few weeks ago in Anaheim, close by the city of Los Angelos. You will be assigned there." 

Dawn knew that since Willow's spell every Potential awakened at age fifteen. 

"Considering your resources, we want you to put a list together for what you need. A place to life and a cover job will be provided." 

"Thank you." Dawn smiled and left. 

***

Outside her sister and her friends were waiting.

"I have been promoted to full Watcher. I have been assigned a just awakened Slayer in Anaheim. So I won't be far away." 

Everyone hugged her and Buffy suggested to get some food before returning to the US. Dawn smiled. 

She had finally found a niche. 

**The end**


End file.
